1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method, and more specifically to an image forming apparatus and method of forming an image on a print medium having an adhesive face.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses are used as printers, facsimile machines, copiers, plotters, or multi-functional devices having, e.g., two or more of the foregoing capabilities. As one type of image forming apparatuses, an image forming apparatus is known that prints a print medium having an adhesive face, such as a label sheet having no tape or base sheet.
For example, JP-2002-284131-A proposes an image forming apparatus including a supply roll of a continuous body of labels, a printing unit, ad a separating roller. The supply roll has a winding core wound with a continuous body of labels having no base sheet. The printing unit prints the continuous body of labels while drawing out the continuous body of labels from the supply roll. The separating roller is disposed higher than a winding core and near the supply roll to guide the continuous body of labels to the printing unit by way of the separating roller.
As described above, when an image is formed on a print medium having an adhesive face on which no separation sheet is adhered (hereinafter, also referred to as “linerless label sheet”), such as a label sheet having no tape or base sheet, the inventors have recognized that the adhesive face may adhere to a conveyance passage along which the print medium is conveyed, thus resulting in a non-conveyable state. Alternatively, such a linerless label sheet may receive an increased conveyance resistance, thus resulting in an unstable conveyance and hampering desired image formation.